1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an accumulating conveyor. More particularly, this invention relates to an accumulating conveyor of the walking beam type.
2. State of the Art
There are various types of accumulating conveyors available. Some existing conveyors utilize a continuous moving conveyor portion which accumulates articles and delays or halts progress of the articles by lifting the articles from the continuous conveyor. Other devices accumulate articles on a stationary conveyor which is selectively operated to advance the articles. Still others use stationary portions to accumulate articles, the articles being engaged for advancement by selectively operated article engaging mechanisms.
In walking beam conveyors, articles are advanced along a stationary beam by a cam operated moving beam which lifts the articles from the stationary beam and horizontally transports all of the articles at one time to be deposited at an advanced position on the beam of the stationary conveyor.